1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to devices or apparatus for filtering and cooling smoke and gases. In particular, it relates to devices which are removably mountable in vertically disposed cylindrical pipes or passages and which retain a quantity of liquid through which upwardly moving smoke or gas passes. The invention is especially well-adapted for use in water cooled tobacco pipes but can be applied to other systems wherein smoke or gas or both needs to be filtered or cooled or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices employed for filtering and cooling tobacco smoke or the like are well-known and the following patents illustrate the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,327; 3,515,146; 3,420,242; 3,416,541; 3,394,710; 2,804,079; 2,209,441; Swiss Pat. No. 35369 (1905); and German Pat. Nos. 9173 (1880) and 3771 (1878).
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,327 discloses a water pipe for smoking tobacco which takes the form of a double water chamber smoking pipe having a one piece tubular body closed at its lower end and open at its top end with a detachable tobacco bowl mountable through the tubular body and leading to the lower one of said water chambers, a gooseneck tube detachably mounted in said body and communicating with both water chambers and a carb opening in said tubular body. The tobacco is placed in said tobacco bowl and lit and the user initially closes said carb hole and draws on said tubular body open top end drawing smoke through both water chambers. The principle object of the invention is to provide a water pipe having two cooling water chambers and which water pipe can be quickly and easily disassembled for cleaning. The invention requires that the water pipe be of a special shape and have a restricted neck portion. Furthermore, only a single and relatively narrow smoke passageway is provided in the gooseneck filtering device.